Kissed by death
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike finds Xander and gives him a choice


Title: Kissed by Death

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike finds Xander and gives him a choice.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season Two after School Hard. Character death of sorts.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Spike grinned in the dark as he saw his obsession walking down the abandoned street alone. After Angel had offered the boy, he found out later was his name Xander, to him, he couldn't pass him up. In his one hundred and twenty years never had he seen such a magnificent creature. He was even more stunning then his dark princess and Spike had to have him.

Just as Xander passed him not even realising that he was being stalked, Spike stepped out letting Xander get a few feet away from him. "It's not very bright being out alone at night lovely."

Xander screamed and turned to face Spike, "Sweet Jesus!" He hand plastered over his chest.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "That's all you've got to say pet?"

"Surprisingly yes," Xander replied. "Why have you been following me?"

"Awfully cocky there, aren't you, boy?" Spike stalked closer to him, "What makes you think I've been following you?"

Xander tilted his head, "Because I know for a fact you've been trailing me around since parent/teacher night."

Spike sputtered, "What… I wasn't… it… How did you know?" Spike was curious; he was stealthier than any other vampire in his line.

"Since you showed up in town last month, I haven't been attacked by a single vampire or demon. It's definitely kind of strange for me. I didn't know it was you at first until last week, I saw you stake a vampire that was trying to sneak up on my right side." Xander answered and crossed his arms, "Now how about telling me why you did that?"

"You're the slayer's pet," Spike snarled, Xander didn't even seem the slightest bit scared. "If anyone is going to skin your hide, it's going to be me." The vampire pounced, tackling Xander to the ground. He vamped out lowering his face to Xander's neck. Now he could smell the fear rolling off Xander in waves.

Xander thrash about trying to free himself, "Let me up you evil, undead bastard."

"You say such sweet nothings," Spike purred.

"What are you waiting for?" Xander panted settling himself. Once he found out what really went on in the dark he decided when it was his time he wouldn't go out like a scared little kid. "Get it over with!"

Spike smirked down at Xander, he was right this human was tough. "I'll make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with the enemy," Xander ground out.

"Not even ones that mean you won't kill you tonight?" Spike asked.

Xander looked confused and intrigued, "What are you talking about Billy Idol Wanna-be?"

"You give me a kiss and I'll make sure you're still walking around tomorrow," Spike promised, making sure he shifted back into his human façade. "What do you think, lovely? Just one kiss?"

"You want me to kiss you and you'll let me go?" Xander questioned trying to figure out what was wrong with this vampire.

"You'll be back out tomorrow night wandering around like you always do. We have a deal?" Spike promised.

"Yeah… yeah we have a deal." Xander accepted seeing no other way out of this unless Buffy all of a sudden showed up and kicked Spike's ass, but he had a feeling that wasn't about to happen.

"Good," Spike grinned and pulled Xander to his feet and dragged him over to a large oak tree, slamming Xander's body against it before plastering himself against the warm body.

Xander grunted as his back hit the tree, "Take is easy, I'm breakable!"

"Don't you worry your pretty head, lovely. I'm not going to hurt you," Spike ran a hand over Xander's cheek and brushed his fingers over warm lips. "I've been waiting to kiss you ever since that first night." Spike leaned in and pressed his lips to Xander's forcing his tongue into the warm crevice. His tongue began stroking Xander's.

Xander's hands gripped Spike's hips, as soon as their lips met. It wasn't what he thought he would be like. He was sure kissing a man would repulse him, but it was the complete opposite. The taste of Spike alone was amazing. Xander's hands slipped under the heavy duster and fingers caressed Spike's ass.

Spike groaned and shifted back into his demon form, his grip tightened in case his precious boy decided to pull away. He was shocked when Xander curled his tongue around one of his fangs causing little lights to flash behind his eye lids. Spike was the first to pull away, his eyes remained closed as the taste of Xander lingered in his mouth. "I knew you would taste bloody amazing, well worth the wait."

"If I were to die," Xander panted. "I'd die a very happy, horny teenager right now."

Spike chuckled, "I'm glad you think so." Spike licked Xander's neck before sinking his fangs in. He stroked Xander's side when a wail escaped his lips. Never had he ever tasted blood as innocent as this boy's. When Xander's body became limp, Spike pulled away ripping into his own wrist and placed it against Xander's lips, "Drink, lovely." He whispered to his future childe. When Xander began to drink, Spike ran a reassuring hand through the dark hair. "I keep my promises lovely; you'll be walking around tomorrow night stalking your very first prey. I'm going to teach you everything I know."

He removed his wrist and leaned in licking away the bloody smears from Xander's lips. "You're mine, Xander, you're my family now." Spike threw the dead body over his shoulder and stalked into the night, determined to be off the hellmouth before the crack of dawn. Any thoughts of slayers, sires and revenge were forgotten, Spike had everything he needed.

The End


End file.
